


Day 3: Wings

by Bakagamii



Series: AoKaga Month 2016 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, M/M, Oil Gland Kink, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakagamii/pseuds/Bakagamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami doesn't have wings, unlike most people, but it doesn't bother him at all. Only one pair of wings has ever made an impression anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Well, day 3 is up~ hope you like.  
> This is my first time sharing my smut with people other than Gia so forgive me as it isn't that great :)

Everyone assumed Kagami would be upset that he didn't have any wings, that he'd throw tempers or shoot jealous glances at those that did. Instead, he loved them. The feel of them, the smell, the colours, everything. 

Only one pair, however, made him stop and stare in absolute astonishment. 

The ace of the Generation of Miracles, Aomine Daiki. 

The first time he saw the pure white wings he assumed that meant Aomine was a proper angel; unbeknownst to him at the beginning, the tanned man was the complete opposite. It was only when the bluenette said to him that his 'light was dim' that Kagami realised Aomine Daiki was a devil. Maybe even Satan, in fact. 

He felt jealousy then, and the burn of envy in his gut. Kagami wanted to scream, "why him and not me?!" But soon let go of that anguish, finding it useless because in the end it wasn't him that was the terrible person. At least the redhead could sleep happily at night knowing he was a decent human being. 

Beautiful wings and genuine grins, gorgeous sapphires for eyes and messy yet somehow attractive hair, a godlike body and chocolate skin. These were all descriptions he'd use for Aomine. It's strange how this could all be ruined by a personality. 

Little did Kagami know, he was wrong. 

Underneath the never-ending confidence and cockiness, there was a person. 

A person that Kagami got to know through the one-on-ones, the late night conversations about insecurities and their _heartbreaking _family lives, the meetings at Maji Burger and eventually, the sleepovers.__

__Their third sleepover is when the redhead gives in and asks to feel the wings he's wanted to touch since day one, and surprisingly, Aomine lets him._ _

__"Beautiful," he murmurs in an affectionate voice, his hands caressing the fluffy feathers delicately, "so soft."_ _

__Aomine was currently sat on the ground with Kagami behind him on the leather sofa, gushing about his wings, which was welcome given Aomine's rising erection at every stroke, "they're like a cloud."_ _

__"A cloud?" The bluenette repeated, amused at the comparison._ _

__"Yes," Kagami nodded, then explained his point, "they're as soft as what I imagine a cloud would feel like, and they're a stunning, snowy colour."_ _

__Aomine rolled his cerulean eyes, "wings aren't all that special y'know."_ _

__"I know," Kagami smiled gently as his fingers still danced across the wide expansion of his wings, them twitching slightly every time the pleasure became too much, "only yours are."_ _

__The one on the receiving end of such a compliment spluttered out a reply, "Kagami, many other people have these types of wings!"_ _

__"None are as gorgeous as yours," Kagami carried on with the compliments, not understanding why Aomine was so 'embarrassed'._ _

__He then slid off the sofa so he could examine the others face, having spotted a fair amount of a rosy red colour tainting it, "are you sick?"_ _

__"N-No," Aomine cursed himself out internally because of the stutter and turned his head away from curious ruby eyes. "You're just delusional, Bakagami."_ _

__"Oi," Kagami frowned, then tried to work out what could be so embarrassing that Aomine wouldn't be able to tell him._ _

__An idea struck the redhead._ _

__"Are... Um..." Kagami trailed off, not sure whether he wanted to ask._ _

__"What?" Aomine snapped back, whipping his head around._ _

__"Are your wings um... Erogenous zones?"_ _

__A minute passed by, then another, and then another._ _

__"Hah?!" Aomine shrieked, his wings fluttering wildly like his heart that seemed to want to escape his chest, "wh-wh-where the fuck have you heard that?!"_ _

__"D-Don't judge! I may have watched..." He gave a side glance and Aomine instantly understood._ _

__"Oh hell no."_ _

__The wingless man flushed all over, his hair blending into his skin tone, "um..."_ _

__"You didn't."_ _

__"I did." He squeaked, "i-it's educational okay?!"_ _

__"It's fake as hell!" Aomine's voice boomed. Even though the younger man also watched and even enjoyed the videos Kagami talked about; for some reason, he didn't like the fact Kagami watched them too._ _

__"So..." Kagami started shyly, "your wings don't feel good when I do this-?"_ _

__Reaching out a tentative hand, his fingertips carefully traced the bones of Aomine's strong wings, feeling each definition until he reached the base in which the feathery white ended and instead a liquid like substance greeted his hand._ _

__"This is..."_ _

__"Oil glands," Aomine grunted, finishing off his sentence. "Don't touch them."_ _

__"Why?" Kagami dug his fingers deeper, eliciting a groan from the other power forward._ _

__Aomine spun to grasp his wrist hastily. "Do you not know what it means?" He questioned, releasing him once he made sure Kagami wouldn't touch him there again._ _

__"No? They never touch there in the..." The redhead blushed, "v-videos."_ _

__"Because it's an intimate place Bakagami," Aomine rolled his eyes yet again, "we use the oil when we mark our mate. It's also used for when we preen our wings but its main use is for mating."_ _

__Kagami's face lit up in understanding, "I see... Have you mated with anyone before?"_ _

__"No." At the idiots surprised look, he gathered that he didn't know why, "we only mate with one person, it can be someone like me with wings or uh, someone without." Aomine's eyes flickered to Kagami when he said without, insinuating he could mate with the other man._ _

__Kagami licked his lips and then asked, "is there... Anyone you're interested in?"_ _

__"Yes."_ _

__They were both shocked at the fast response, "who-?"_ _

__Kagami dreaded the answer, until the bluenette whispered, "you..."_ _

__"Wh-?!" His bewilderment was put on hold momentarily, since Aomine cut him off with a passionate kiss._ _

__When he finally ended his action of affection, he gathered the courage to confess. "I love you."_ _

__"I..." Kagami's mouth hung agape, "why?" Disbelief was the main feature on the redheads face, that, and very evident nervousness._ _

__"You saved me." Aomine sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I know it sounds cliche, or that it should be the other way around since, y'know, I have the wings. But it's true." A smile full of happiness sneaked onto his usually bored expression and made his features younger, more prominent. It slowly started to fade when he realised that Kagami might not even replicate these feelings, "fuck- you probably don't even feel the same. God, I'm so stupid-!"_ _

__Kagami resisted the urge to kiss the man again and instead eased his fears, "I love you too, Aho."_ _

__"I know, you don't feel the- wait, what?" Aomine's eyes widened comically, then he clutched the others hands in his own and shot him the most radiant grin, "oh my God!"_ _

__The smaller man held back a chuckle as he took away his hands and rose them up to Aomine's face, holding both cheeks he brought him closer; close enough to kiss him,_ _

__"Aomine..." He gasped during the kiss, his body growing hot underneath the tanned hands that had settled on the small of his back._ _

__Said man shook his head and tugged his face away, "call me Daiki, Taiga~"_ _

__Kagami grew hard at the promiscuous calling of his first name and panted back, "Daiki~" as some form of revenge._ _

__"Fuck." Aomine pulled Kagami onto his lap, the redheads' legs currently wrapped around his waist and his ass brushing his erect cock, "I want to mark you, I want to but its too early, I can't-" He got cut off by the movement of Kagami's hips, forcing him to shut up and alternatively groan his name._ _

__"Do it," Kagami demanded, and tried to reassure him when he slid his hand past his shoulder and down to the base of the wings, but Aomine's body tensed up, "may I?"_ _

__Aomine threw pros and cons at himself within his mind but finally determined that he wanted to make Kagami his, _all _his, "yes."___ _

____He brought his hands over the glands and suddenly felt the oil beginning to pour out of them, coating his fingers. Aomine grunted as he did so in pure ecstasy, the feeling going straight to his dick and forcing him to buck up into the other male, " _fuck _, Taiga~" he slipped his own hands down from his back to the still clothed ass, "mm, remove your jeans."___ _ _ _

______Kagami did as commanded with his sticky fingers, getting all of his clothes dirty however finding no reason to care. He stood up so he could tug them off and while he did Aomine couldn't resist swiping and rubbing a hand over the boxer covered erection, earning him the reward of a tiny moan, "these too."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Dumbass," Kagami scolded, "don't tease me like that- and take off your own damn clothes while we're at it!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Moments later they were both left bare and dripping, dripping of what? Of various things, oil, sweat, pre-cum... The scents of all three mixed together gave them both a high, a luxurious high that controlled their bodies and sent them in a flurry to the bedroom._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Taiga, I need to prepare you..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't have any lube or condoms- uh," he gestured to Aomine's back, "maybe we could use the oil?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______A sly smirk came upon the tanned mans face, "do you mind?" Aomine turned around to give Kagami access._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Not at all," he lathered up his fingers in the warm substance that smelled of whom he now considered his boyfriend and squirmed one finger inside his trembling hole, as he's done a few times before. Two fingers, he feels a twinge of pain and let's it show with a small, "ah!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You okay?" Aomine bent back to see Kagami and turned fully when he saw the contorted face he was exhibiting._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kagami nodded, "yeah just not used to two..." He squeezed a third one in, "hng..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Watching the erotic act play out before him Aomine fisted his cock, unable to prevent his astounding urges, "Taiga, you've done this before?" His member twitched merely imagining the redhead on his own._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Mmhm," He mumbled as he inserted his fingers a couple more times then removed them with a whine, "I think I'm ready."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Aomine reached up behind him to coat his hands in the liquid and smeared it along the cleft of Kagami's ass, in preparation for the thick length of his dick, "are you sure you want this? There's no going back-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I want this," he gave him a genuine smile, and pecked him on the lips quickly, "I want to be yours, forever."_ _ _ _ _ _

______With a nod, Aomine accepted that as the truth and lined himself up, the head poking his stretched entrance, and ever so slowly, guided himself inside. Kagami's body went rigid, but as he got used to the girth pushing inside of him he relaxed a bit. They settled themselves for a moment, calming their breathing and letting their bodies accustom to the hot cavern before Aomine began to thrust further inside._ _ _ _ _ _

______He started pounding into the virgin ass soon enough, it's tightness unbearable as it clenched his cock and didn't seem to want to let go, " _harder! _" His tiger exclaimed.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Harder he went, and that's when he brushed up against the bundle of nerves residing within his ass, "I've found it," Aomine grinned, trying to push up into the exact same spot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Before long, they had both came with a shout of the others name and cuddled together on the bed, still slick with the others juices although not feeling the need to wash it off. It was as if they wanted to bask in each other's scents for forever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I love you, Taiga."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I love you too, Daiki."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They shared one last, loving glance, and then promptly fell asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
